1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to delay circuits, and more particularly to a delay circuit for delaying control signals of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when an integrated circuit (IC) in an electronic device is ready to be powered on, the IC needs to be initialized. The IC always needs a delay time to stabilized to complete the initialization process. Therefore, a delay circuit is needed to delay control signals used for controlling the IC before the IC is stable.
However, the delay time for different ICs varies, thus different delay circuits are needed for each different ICs, respectively. This is inconvenient and costly.
What is needed, is a delay circuit for overcoming the above described limitations.